1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a vibration absorbing apparatus to minimize transmission of mechanical vibration between a first and a second member.
2. Background Art
Typical vibration absorbers are known which have a spring disposed between a first and a second members to suppress transmission of mechanical vibration therebetween.
Japanese Patent No. 4815469 teaches a spring made up of a spring body which is of a tapered disc-shape and hollow cylindrical protrusions. The spring body has a central hole and is deformable in an axial direction thereof. The cylindrical protrusions extend respectively from an inner circumference and outer circumference of the spring body in the axial direction of the spring body.
The above spring is engineered to bear a high load and have no hysteresis in load bearing characteristic thereof, thus permitting a spring constant for a high load to be decreased to absorb high-frequency vibration.
The spring is joined at one of the cylindrical protrusions to the first member and at the other protrusion to the second member to absorb mechanical vibration oriented in the axial direction of the spring, but it is difficult to absorb vibration acting in a radial direction (i.e., a horizontal direction) of the spring.